Piplup-Pikachu War
by DustinWayneWood
Summary: When a innocent Oran Berry farm tears two close friends apart, war breaks out in the Pokemon World. Will Piplup and his under-dog army win the war and keep the Pokemon World pure? Or will Pikachu and his over-dog army change the Pokemon World to their own image? (Re-Formatted to Fanfiction, rated T for Violence) Read and Review!
1. Prologue

(This is NOT a new story, I wrote this about 6+ months ago, so I'm sharing this story with you!)

The Piplup-Pikachu War

As the two sides fought, both leaders wonder why are they even fighting or what are they fighting for.

But unfortune was there as both leaders of the armies were possessed by the thrill of war.

It all started about 1 to 2 months ago.

Piplup and Pikachu were once good friends.

They once shared everything from food to even deep, dark secrets.

Unfortunly, about 3 weeks ago, they got into a fight when they got a farm filled with oran berries, but they didn't know how to spilt it between them.

That's how the war started.

Piplup recruited his army filled with mostly Water-Type Pokemon, but filled the rest of it's army with Ground-Types, just to be safe against Pikachu.

Pikachu filled his with Electric-Type Pokemon, but got some Grass-Type Pokemon to join his army too as well.

Over the next 3 weeks, the war got out of control and both leaders started cool, but then they became crazy after only 2 weeks.

What started as a simple fight, turned into a full-scale war between Piplup and Pikachu.

This story will alternate perspectives between Piplup's army and Pikachu's army. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Piplup's POV

Me and Pikachu began as close friends.

We met in the wild grasses of the Sinnoh Region, but like wild pokemon are, we fought once before we became friends.

We started our friendship a little... rocky.

We fought over who wanted to be the so called "Leader" of the friendship, but we decided to share the Leadership roles 50/50.

Then about 2-3 weeks later, that's when the war started when we came across the farm.

If we didn't find that farm, we still would be friends.

But we had to stop at the farm because of the smell of the Oran Berries.

That's when we turned from friends to bitter enemies within a short amount of time.

What? You want more infomation?

Go ask Pikachu then.

Just make sure you DO NOT mention that you visited me 1st, ok?

Pikachu's POV

Oh, hello there.

I'm Pikachu.

Just like Piplup said, we started rocky and then for 2 to 3 weeks we were great friends.

But there's more you need to know 1st.

After our 1st fight, we encountred many trainers, all of them looking to catch either one of us or both of us.

But we fought their Pokemon off to stay together for as long as possible.

Unfortunely, the sweet smell of the Oran Berries is what finally separted us and turned us into enemies.

We were walking along Route 2 when we noticed the farm.

It was owned by a nice farmer, but he was asleep so we were able to enter the farm without being noticed.

That is how we started our descent from friends to bitter enemies.

(Suddenly, a General of Pikachu's army bursts in.)

General: Sorry to interrupt you two, but the enemy army is advancing.

WHAT!?

Rally the army!

General: Yes, Sir.

Excuse me, but I have to do something.

End of Chapter 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Early Days of the War

Piplup's POV

The Earlier days of the War were more peaceful than they are today.

The 1st few days of the war, we started recruting pokemon to our armies.

I knew alot of Water-Type Pokemon, so it was easy for about 80% of the army.

But I realized that Pikachu's are stronger Piplup's or any Pokemon who is a Water-Type. so I recrutied some Ground-Types to be on the safe side.

We were all set in terms of army strgenth, but we need a commanding General, so I also recurtied my Final Evolution, Empoleon to help lead the army.

Once we were all set, we moved onwards to Jublife City to commence the war.

That 1st battle set the tone for the rest of the war...

(Piplup starts crying as soon as Empoleon walked in.)

Empoleon: oh... Sorry. Anyways, the Pikachu Army has noticed our attack, so we were forced into a defensive stance.

(Piplup sighs)

Hold their Positions.

Empoleon: Yes, Sir.

Can you excuse me?

I'm going to have some private time...

Pikachu's POV

As you know, the early days of this accursed war began with recuriting.

I knew alot of Electric-Types, so that made up 75% of the army.

But, Once I got word of the Ground-Type recuriting by the oppsing army, i got some Grass-Types to join us.

We already hired a General a LONG time ago just in case this would happen, but we forgot his name...

So all we had to do was attack.

We went to Floranoma Town 1st, oppsesd to the decision to fight Piplup at Jublife.

(The general arrives again, this time looking exhausted.)

General: We have a lengthy battle going on at Floranoma and here at our HQ.

You have to be kidding me...

General: Unfortunely, I am not.

Can you excuse me for a sec?

(Pikachu storms out of the room)

End of Chapter 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Starting Fights

Piplup's POV

The war finally started at Floranoma Town when my army and Pikachu's army finally bumped into each other.

The Battle lasted 5 days, but we wound up losing the 1st fight of the war.

Even when we had excellent leadership, we lost battles at Jublife and near Victory Road.

Trust me, it was not good overall...

(Piplup starts crying again...)

I JUST WANTED TO BE FRIENDS WITH PIKACHU FOREVER! *crys harder*

(Suddenly, Empoleon comes in a yet again a bad time.)

Empoleon: O_O ok...

Anyways, we lost the battle for the pikachu HQ.

ARGH!

(Piplup storms out of the room along with Empoleon.)

Pikachu's POV

We started off strong, but not only at Floranoma and Jublife, but other cities as well.

We were unstoppable. We romped thourghout the Pokemon Universe and took over cities in Hoenn and in Kanto.

Let's just say: The city's Police Departments were NOT ready for us.

They were poorly equipped and very, very weak.

After taking over 6 cities, (big one was Jublife) we defeated Piplup's army twice and sent them running!

After those 2 battles, I just have to say this: Piplup stinks like 2 Caterpies mating.

(Pikachu breaks out into a evil, mantical laugh.)

WE WILL TAKE OVER THE WHOLE WORLD!

(His general comes in the room, breaking off his laughter.)

General: We won the battle to protect our HQ, to prevent a uncontidtal surrender.

YES!

WE ARE CLOSER TO RULING THIS WORLD.

General: O_O I'll... just go...

(Pikachu is becoming eviler and eviler...)

End of Chapter 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chaos of War

Both sides started to go their different directions and phliosphies.

Piplup belived that he and Pikachu could get back together as friends and sign a peace treaty between those two.

Pikachu on the other hand, belived that Piplup betrayed him and he wants to destory him and his army in battle.

Both leaders finally met at Nimbasa City to try and work out a peace treaty.

Peace talks broke down after 3 hours and then Pikachu and his army took over Nimbasa City and recurited Elisa and her Electric-type Pokemon.

Want to know how Pikachu conviced her to join her army?

She was hypnotized by a stray Hypno.

Crazy, but he conviced her to join nonetheless.

Piplup started to become depressed and Pikachu became competly evil...

His army even became scared of their leader...

Who knows how the war will end?

End Of Chapter

(This is one of three Special Chapters, one of the future ones being the Epilogue.) 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Climax Fighting

Piplup's POV

By the end of the week, we have been just plain destoryed.

We lost many chances to win the cities over, and we were just demoralized.

By the beginning of the 2nd week, we lost even more battles.

Examples inculded Opelucid and Mistraltion City.

We were just plain mad, sad, and fatigued all at the same time.

We just wanted peace and safety.

We tried to talk at Opelucid, but we still managed to humliate ourselves.

(Just as Piplup looked like he was about to cry again, Empoleon walks in.)

Empoleon: We finally captured our 1st POV's.

These two Raichu's were running away from something... weird and dark as they derscribed.

Is this finally the turning point?

1st Person POV

You read a sign that says: "I'm sorry, but Pikachu is not in right now, please try again later"

But, there was a note just for this situation.

"We contiuned our conquest of the Pokemon Universe, but morale started to drop.

I don't know if I'm scary or something, but we contiuned our attack nonetheless.

We won at Pallet, Pewter, and Black City.

However, we somehow lost our 1st battle at Cereluan.

We lost 2 raichu's in the attack, most likely commiting heresy.

But, nonetheless we were domaiting." -Pikachu

Is this really the turning point?

And whatever happened to Pikachu?

We'll find out next chapter...

End of Chapter 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Turnaround Fighting

Piplup's POV

We started to win battles across the board.

Some are reclaiming cities to free them from Pikachu's grasp.

Others were winning battles to preserve the order of the regions.

Either way, we saw our luck change from bad, to worse, to good.

The Pikachus will be stopped.

And we will not only win this war, but we will save all 5 regions...

(Suddenly, Empoleon comes back, looking seriously injured...)

Empoleon: "Sorry to interput, but the Pikachus are attacking the HQ again... And can someone get me to a nurse?"

Oh dear...

Excuse me for a moment, I gotta go.

(Piplup and Empoleon walk off, with Empoleon slumping...)

What is Pikachu up to?

Will Empoleon be all right?

Find out... soon.

1st Person POV

Once again Pikachu is not in his office, but there's another note...

"Dear reader, I won't be back until Chapter 7, but here's a small breakdown.

We started to lose battles left and right, and I got over my craziness to make better decsions.

Anyways, we were starting to get pummeled, so I recurited a fellow friend named Turtwig.

He didn't start at the front lines, but he's learning the war basics.

He will be a valuable asset towards our potential victory.

Sincerely, General Pikachu

P.S Don't tell Piplup this, but I'm ready to crush him."

When did things go so wrong for the Pikachus and so right for the Piplups?

Find out as we head for the final battle...

End of Chapter 


	8. Chapter 7 (shortest from Oringial)

Chapter 7: Night before the Final Battle

It's the night before the Final Battle...

Piplup and his army have freed all of the universe, except for one place...

Pikachu and his army lost all but one piece of land...

The two will decide it once and for all...

WHO WILL WIN!?

The Piplups and their strategys?

Or the Pikachus and their overpowering stregenth and abilites?

We will find out at the Final Battle at...

The Unova Pokemon League!

End of Chapter

(This is the shortest chapter from the oringal story.) 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Final Battle

Piplup's POV

We arrived at the Unova League's HQ, ready to rumble against the defending Pikachus.

Even though we knew Turtwig joined the Pikachu's, we still had the 1-up...

We sent some spies to check out the situation, and the whole army was there too.

This was truely the Final Battle of this war, and we both knew it...

(Empoleon interrupts.)

Empoleon: "The army is ready, sir."

Excuse me, I gotta go fight.

General Piplup: Ready men? ... CHARGE!

Suddenly, the whole army charges straight ahead, starting the Final Battle.

Pikachu's POV

I was scared when I saw we had lost every battle, losing all our land except for this small segment...

I mean... COME ON!

We were domaiting during the 1st half of the war, and then we faltered in the 2nd half.

It's just ridcluious how we lost so many times in a row, it's not even funny.

And here we are, stuck defending our last peice of land from the Piplups and their attack.

(The General of Pikachu's Army pops up again.)

General: The Piplups are attacking! And they came with their whole army!

Excuse me for a minute, It's time to defend!

General Pikachu: Everybody ready? ...CHARGE!

The Pikachu's begin holding their ground.

Who will win?

The Piplups or the Pikachus?

3rd Person POV

The two sides entered the fight on equal footing.

Both sides had a sencario, to win this Final Battle and win the war.

The Piplups had the early strike, but both sides were evenly matched.

In fact, the fighting went on for days, weeks, and even months until one side won.

Who is the winner of the war you ask? Well...

The Piplups strong tactics and strategy helped them win the battle!

After 1.5 months in a Pokemon Center...

Piplup and Pikachu signed a peace treaty, effectively ending the war.

The Winner of the Piplup-Pikachu war: Piplup

End of Chapter

(This story was pretty short, and I apologize.) 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue: Post-War Friendship

Some time passes after the Piplups beat the Pikachus in the war...

(6 months later)

It is now January 14th, 2013.

Piplup and Pikachu have re-kindled their friendship after not talking for 2 solid months.

They also argeed to pay all the hospital bills and damages from the war, aswell!

The Pokemon Universe is back to it's normal peaceful form, never to be harmed by war again...

The End

(Like I said, this was a short-mulitple chapter story, and I'm sorry. But, hey this gives a little freshness to the network!)  
(Anyways, until the next story or something on those terms... Happy Writing!) 


End file.
